Continuation to The Hero and the Magician
by Black Rose Heart
Summary: Based off of the doujin of the same name, Arthur has a curse upon his name and seeks to lift it, so he keeps everyone far away from him to keep them safe. Except one boy who keeps getting closer. USUK, Harry Potter AU, a tiny innuendo at the end.


**A/N Thank you all so much who read and reviewed by 1st fic, again, so happy Now this is based off a doujin I found, cried about, and wanted to give a happy ending. The doujin is called "The Hero and the Magician", and it's not mine, just wanted to clarify. If you search 'the hero and the magician' on youtube it should come up, the video is by xXLunarEclipse896Xx. It's a Harry Potter AU, but only Dumbledore is really mentioned and it's placed at Hogwarts, so I don't really think it would qualify as a crossover so much, but I'm not a seasoned veteran, so clearly I have no idea XD. So, without further delay…..A hero and a magician fall in love, part 2~**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, it would make me the happiest person in the world, but I don't :'(**

**Also, Harry Potter isn't mine. **

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Arthur walked into the headmaster's quarters, slightly dubious. He had been in the middle of Double Potions with the 6th year Gryffindors, and it was unusual for Dumbledore to call him in the middle of class.

"Yes, come, take a seat." Dumbledore gestured for the chair. Arthur sat down, still worried. No one had died, right?

"I believe," Dumbledore started, but then paused for just a second before starting again, "that I have found the reason for the curse on your name."

Arthur nearly knocked over the chair as he rose suddenly. "Really? That's remarkable! What is it?"

"I am afraid, dear boy," Dumbledore said with a twinge of sadness in his eyes, "that it hardly is something to be excited of. For you see, it may be that the name you think is yours truly isn't."

"What…" Arthur trailed off. "So… Arth-I mean, my name, isn't really mine?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." Dumbledore sat down at his desk and leaned forward. "The name you use for yourself is cursed, but only because it is false, a phony. I understand you are almost 17?" Arthur nodded. "Yes, and when a wizard's coming-of-age starts, he must know his true name, for it is what he will go by for the rest of his life."

"But…the curse, it started before that. Why then?" Arthur looked sadly up.

"Perhaps you had already turned 17, or something of the sort. You have never traveled through time, have you?" Dumbledore quizzed.

"I-Wh-What if I did?" Arthur blushed. He hated acting like this in front of Dumbledore, who had given him a home.

"Then I will not ask when or where. I respect your privacy."

"Well, I did travel back two years ago, but only two months back, just…just to stop something." Arthur looked down at the ground.

Dumbledore's eye had a kind twinkle in it. "No, don't worry, that wouldn't have been enough. I suspect it may be something different. The sheer time wasn't enough, but to help, I will need details on what you fixed. Perhaps a time paradox has caused you to age all at once."

Arthur looked up. "A paradox? You mean I made some sort of loop?"

"Possibly, but you would have to tell me more. Are you comfortable doing that?"

"I-…Its-…hard for me, but if it'll help us even a little," his fingers clenched the seat's soft fabric, "then I'll do it."

"All right. Reliving the past is never easy, but you must do it." Dumbledore's eyes rested on his student's face, kind, not forcing.

"It-it all started on the day he ambushed me walking to my house. He didn't know the way to go, so I pointed him to Gryffindor. He asked me my name, but I told him it was cursed. He didn't listen; he kept catching me and asking. After he told me his, I finally consented. I never guessed…"

Arthur took a short break, watching the curtains on the windows flutter. A small tear came to the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath and went on.

"We always talked, and he started calling me by my name, I kept telling him not to, but he did. My only confidant, my only friend. He always made me feel wanted, I never felt like an outsider around him."

"We were…close, very close, and then one day, I went out into the forest, and he followed me. A unicorn gored him." Arthur almost broke down into tears, remembering the sight of the bloody, lifeless form in the forest, but held himself up and wiped them away. "I-I got out the Time-Turner, and left myself a note, telling myself never to speak to him my name, to avoid him at all costs. And then I went back, and here I am, three years later, alone again. Heh, after so much, still…still…"

After this Arthur remembered Alfred, his cloak, his Quidditch, his laugh, his smile, that stupid piece of hair that always stood up, his words…

Arthur broke down crying. It was unfair, so unfair, and yet it had happened, two ways. It was tearing him apart.

"I see," Dumbledore said after Arthur had dried his eyes, "child, you may want to rest."

"I-I do, but… I... I just want to see him now, I was just in Double Potions with him, and I'll just go back."

"No need to go back, dear." Dumbledore said, "Because I'm afraid he may have followed you here. Alfred, you're hiding behind the curtain, kindly come out now."

Alfred's head peaked out from the billowing folds of velvet, the rest of his body covered by his Invisibility Cloak, looking sheepish and embarrassed. "Sorry, Professor..."

"Al-I mean, who're you to follow me here? Didn't you even have the decency to leave once I started telling my story?" Arthur was so glad to see him, but if he found out now, it might happen all over again. He couldn't take that, not again, not all over again.

"Well, originally, I needed to ask you about how much armadillo bile to use, so I asked if I could use the toilet, and snuck out under my cloak. Didn't want you to be in trouble, after all, I'm a hero!" Alfred explained, stepping out from behind the curtain.

"You bloody idiot, don't pry into other's business!" Arthur was furious. He hadn't changed one bit.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I really couldn't stand the boredom in class. I'll say I've had a bowel problem because of some scones from home. My family cooks the worst scones, its common knowledge." He caught himself, remembering Dumbledore was present.

"I-I'm only joking sir, I'll apologize to Professor Snape-"

"I've gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you've said." Dumbledore winked.

"Anyways, you don't know me, why'd you follow me here?" Arthur turned back to the problem. Maybe if he jinxed him, he'd leave him alone. What was the Jelly-Legs hex again?

"I've been noticing you, always alone and keeping to yourself. Recently, I've decided to be a hero, so I'm going to help you make friends, even if your name is cursed or something like that." Alfred's face sent Arthur's heart racing, so kind, but he'd stay away. Everyone around him always got hurt. Alfred had proved that for him.

"No, just stay away! I'm sick of it! Your kindness, how you'll always help me…don't you know to stop before you get hurt? You idiot!" Arthur was shouting at this point.

Alfred had slowing been walking closer and closer to the chair Arthur was sitting on. "I'm a hero; we don't stop just because the going gets tough. Let me help."

"Didn't you hear me earlier, you git? You died! I saw it! I fixed it! I made sure I'd never hurt you again, I did…" Arthur's eyes were wet. Alfred reached out and held him by his shoulders.

"You know, I've been having a dream the past months, when I've been calling a name, I don't know who's, running through the forest, with a feeling of fear. The dream always ends when I feel something cold and sharp go through my back." Alfred said, staring into Arthur's eyes, but Arthur just blushed and turned to the side.

"The dream can vary, I'll be running around Hogwarts, or in the rain, once even under my Cloak, but I'll always be calling that name." Alfred said, a slightly far away tone in his voice. "And I think it's yours. Tell me, tell me what it is."

"NO! Never! Not again!" Arthur tried to twist away, but Alfred's grip was like iron, pinning him to the chair.

"Tell me, or I'll have to say it myself." Alfred threatened.

"I-I'm…Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur felt tears fall out of his eyes. It was happening all over again.

Suddenly, Alfred threw his cloak over their heads. Arthur, shocked by the sudden darkness, stood still, just as Alfred met his lips in a kiss.

_This…, _Arthur thought, _this is just like before, under the Cloak, kissing…_

Alfred kept the pressure and warmth on his lips, and Arthur felt light-headed. It's been so long, so long since he'd been like this with Alfred. It'd been hard, watching him talk with Matthew or Francois, chatting with Kiku or Feliciano. He though that he would burst, watching Alfred chat and laugh so casually with them, a nonchalance which pierced his heart. But now, they could be together.

Suddenly, a rush of images swept through his mind. A forest, _the Forbidden Forest? No, _flashed past, a bow and arrow in his hand, a fairy, a unicorn, and… some sort of flying bunny. He was facing…Francois? Why was he there?

Then his mind jumped to the open seas, a ship, he was wearing pirate clothes, ready to pillage. Who was piloting the opposite ship? Was that Antonio? Why was Antonio a pirate? Again, now he was sword-fighting, and winning! And cursing, reading from a thick tome, a glowing pentacle in front of him.

Then his mind flashed again, but if the others had been still images, this was a video. A calm, golden rye field, a beautiful new land, and there was a child on it, being pulled away by the prospect of some delicious food. He felt like crying, and collapsed behind a bush. Then, a hand tugged his sleeve. He looked up, and the eyes of Alfred looked worriedly at him from the child's face.

Then a barrage of images, a flying bison, a house, the child, now older, caring for him, raising him, sleeping next to him when he got scared. Trading, warring, hugging the kid goodbye, coming back, he was taller now, a new suit, a revolution, a musket, a scratch, a gun. Alfrd gasped, the child looked just like Alfred, glaring defiantly at him. "You used to be so big." He said sadly.

World War I, he was losing, horribly, he'd die, but Alfred was there, wielding a gun, fighting. A time of peace, then another war, bigger, he was fighting…Ludwig? Feliciano? Kiku? And Matthew, where was he? There was Francois, and Yao, even Ivor, all on his side, and in front of the conference room, Alfred. Winning the war, and then… Scary movies? Halloween? The 4th of July? Wha-

He jerked away, short of breath, panting. Alfred also backed away a bit, pulling the Cloak off and exposing the two to bright light.

Arthur caught his breath, trying to make sense of the memories. No, he wasn't Arthur; he'd only used that name. He was-

"England?" Alfred looked stupefied, as though his own words had surprised him.

"America?" Arthur was equally surprised, but now everything was falling into place, thousands of years of memory reminding him who he was. He wasn't Arthur Kirkland, 17 year old wizard. He was England, the great world power.

And this, in front of him, wasn't Alfred Jones; this was his brother, America. How could he have not seen it before?

"Aw great, I guess that triggered some huge memory recall. That was weird…" Alfred, no America's accent had changed back to its original stereotypical American.

"England, why are we at Hogwarts?" America looked around. "Sweet! This is how I always imagined Dumbledore's office would be! He's still alive, right? And look at the scarf! I'm in Gryffindor, just like a real hero! If this was a book, I bet I'd be the big HP!"

"Bloody hell, I even write the book and I'm still not the hero?" England said, glancing down at his robes. "I remember, my name was cursed, right? So maybe I'm…Tom Riddle. Great, the villain." England sighed, and then remembered something else. "Where'd Dumbledore go?"

America shrugged. "Probably made a break for it when I grabbed you by the shoulders."

"Oh, I'm right here." The door opened, and the snowy-bearded wizard came back into his own office. "I thought being alone might be the best for you two. I heard the conversation."

"Yeah, I've had my name problem solved, just some basic black magic, can't believe I couldn't break it for 17 years. I've broken that kind of thing in seconds." England looked around, and then his eyes rested on the wand in his pocket.

"Hm, twelve inches, cherry wood, slightly springy, core of a dragon heartstring. Not my style." England promptly tapped the wand, and it turned into a star-topped white wand. "That's more like it."

"Don't go Britannia Angel on me, England." America teased. "I don't think even Dumbledore would let you get away with running around with wings sticking out of your back in a short tunic."

"Oh, right, Headmaster Dumbledore, this is kind of confusing, but I'm actually um…England and he's… well, America." England said, pointing with his funny-looking wand. "And most of your others students are countries too, sort of. Um…this is awkward to explain…"

"I think I'll understand later." Dumbledore said, and then he asked, "How do you suspect you came here?"

England and America exchanged glances. "A fanfic or a doujin. After all, there was an awful lot of yaoi in it, wasn't there?" England said.

"Hm, you say that like you didn't enjoy it." America said.

England blushed. "Bloody git, give an inch, and you take a mile."

"Now how do you think we get out of here?" America said, looking around at the magical wizard photos.

"Well, in most of the fanfic and doujin I've seen," America cast him a smirk, as if to say _That you've __**seen?**_,"No, well, if you're as old as I am you end up seeing some, and anyways, there's always a big scene, and then it ends.

"Hey England, I have a good idea for the ending scene…" America leaned over and whispered into England's ear. England turned bright red.

"America, where'd you get that idea?"

"Oh, I overheard some of France talking on his cell."

"Well, er…"

"Come on, let's go to your dorm, England. It's a private one, right?" America said, taking England's hand.

"Yeah, but you're not really-"

"-You wanna be a Hogwarts wizard forever?"

"Well, quite honestly, I'd be fine, er, as long as…you're here." He tightened his fingers around America's hand.

"That's what I'd say too." America kissed England on the cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: I really didn't know how to end it, and I figured this was the funniest way I could XD Sorta sappy, but I love the sweet stuff :) feel free to review, I have a mini happiness spazz attack everytime someone does, so go ahead! Hope you liked it! I made up a little commentary at the end that I might post but maybe not because I swear I temporarily contracted schizoprenia and both England and America were talking inside my head when I wrote it...I don't really know either -_-


End file.
